


Blessed Talisman, Precious Jewel, Gifted Treasure

by roidadidou



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, not explicit but its mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roidadidou/pseuds/roidadidou
Summary: Headcanon/AU where Peppermint Cookie is Sea Fairy and Moonlight Cookie's biological child.





	Blessed Talisman, Precious Jewel, Gifted Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I used the 'cookie' word a couple times, but I wrote the story with the intention that they're human. You can think of the characters either way.  
> I just wanted to write something really heartfelt and genuine. I hope it doesn't come off as pretentious. <:)

In the same way that the ocean swells during high tide, giving life to the small creatures who bury themselves in the sand, Sea Fairy’s torso swelled over the course of nine full moons. While the life within was not always active and moving, it was an inescapable feeling to know it was she who allowed it to grow.  


Nine full moons meant nine visits from her lover, who admired Sea Fairy’s growth since the last time she had seen her. Tender words were exchanged, talking not only about their love for each other, but for their new baby.  


“Any day now, any day now…” Moonlight repeated softly.  


“I want you to be here with me. I can't… Can't do this without you.” Sea Fairy replied. There was a sense of urgency in her voice that changed the tone of their interaction. Moonlight looked up, and their gazes met.  


“Don't worry, you'll do just fine. I promise you.”  


Sea Fairy absentmindedly rested a hand on her midriff, looking down.  


“As much as I want to stay, I just can't, love. The City of Wizards needs me to protect them.”  


“Without the moon, the ocean would stand still…” Sea Fairy said with defeat in her throat.  


“The moon is still here for the ocean to guide her. We've never let our distance separate us before, have we? I'll come back. I always come back,don't I?”  


“I know, but…”  


“But what?”  


“But it never gets any easier.”  


Moonlight cupped her lover's face with warm, tender hands, and placed a kiss on her cheek. Sea Fairy valued her kisses like blessed talismans.  


As the protector of the City of Wizards ascended into the twinkling night sky, the nymph of the ocean descended from her tower of waves back to the sea level.  
__  


Not long after Moonlight’s last visit had come the day where Sea Fairy brought their child into the world. With her seafaring companions by her side to help her, she didn't feel as desperate and isolated as she had expected to. But even as her friends fawned over the crying bundle that she held close to her chest, she saw the faint white curl of the moon in the afternoon sky that made her feel as if her lover should have seen the child's face first.  


As days passed, the baby's red complexion from birth faded into a pale beige color. The aroma of peppermint hung in the air around them, settling in everyone's minds when they yawned or sighed contentedly. A swirl of topically blue hair sat on their forehead, curled like candy floss. Sea Fairy cried tears of joy frequently as she admired her precious treasure. Pirate Cookie, at the baby's birth, remarked comically that Sea Fairy would love them more than he had ever loved his treasure chests of waterlogged gold. He was right.  


Soon after the baby opened their eyes did Sea Fairy find a striking blue conch shell on the sandy shore during a low tide. With the newborn held close in one arm, she knelt down and lifted it from the sand. Holding it to her ear, it echoed the ocean's call. Like a parting gift from a creature who had grown too big for the shell, it left the item behind so Sea Fairy could give it a new purpose. Carefully, she tucked the baby's legs and rear end into the shell, and it sat comfortably in the rounded conch. Though it was mostly superfluous, she found amusement that the shell now protected her child instead of a crustacean. Though, they fit so well into it that it almost seemed like it was made for them, rather than a simple coincidence.  
__  


Sea Fairy watched eagerly as the moon grew fuller every night. She whispered excitedly to her treasure that their other mother would soon finally see their face. Indeed, on the night of that month's full moon, Moonlight fulfilled her promise and arrived at the top of her partner's frozen tower. Upon seeing the baby, her smile grew, her eyes urgent to get a better look.  


“Oh, my goodness, is that-?”  


Sea Fairy nodded in response. A sudden lump in her throat kept her from replying. Moonlight stood as close as she could without smothering them. Her hand carefully traced the edge of the baby's face, shaky, as if they would crumble like burnt wood if she were too harsh. Then, she twirled the lock of blue hair on their head.  


“What a precious jewel…” Moonlight said. She choked on a sob, then laughed, wiping her eyes dry.  


“You… We made this. Can you believe that?”  


Sea Fairy sniffed, nodding again, holding her jewel closer. Moonlight wrapped one arm around her lover, and the other around their jewel, as she called them. Moonlight leaned forward, and, cupping the baby's cheek, pressed a kiss to their forehead. Sea Fairy was more than happy to watch someone new receive her partner’s blessed talismans.


End file.
